The Death Of The Greatest Hero
by InuYasha Tetsusaiga
Summary: InuYasha's been killed.. but who's this that looks like him? Kagome is pregnant? What happened to him... This story is gonna be one of my best .


InuYasha Story Characters: Urasue and InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo and mentioning of Naraku and Sesshomaru-sama

Storyline: What if InuYasha was killed after the battle against Naraku… But someone under the name of Urasue appeared to revive InuYasha like her twin sister did to Kikyou? What will happen when the undead InuYasha goes after Kagome? Will anyone recognize this InuYasha? What's this? Kagome is pregnant with InuYasha's child?

Warning! Character Death, nudity and violence!

Chapter 1

InuYasha's Demise And Kagome's Tears

Long ago in the Feudal Era of Japan, an evil by the name of Naraku was terrorizing and collecting the shard of the Shikon Jewel. His enemies were a group of six beings, three humans, two demons and a Hanyou named InuYasha, the youngest son of the Inu-no-Taisho of the Western Lands, led them. His eldest brother was none other then Lord Sesshomaru, the ruler of the Western Lands. His brother hated his little brother for him being half-human. InuYasha's features were that he had dog-ears on top of his head, a thick mane of white hair and demonic powers. Kagome was a student in modern Japan that came back 500 years to the Feudal Era to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel; she was the reincarnation of Priestess Kikyou. Miroku was a lecherous Buddhist Monk with a terrible curse in his palm of his right hand. Sango, along with her two-tailed demon cat companion, Kilala, was a pair of Demon Slayers that survived a massacre of their whole village. InuYasha would lead them into danger and get them out. Sango, as usual was thinking of her brother, Kohaku and Kagome was lecturing InuYasha on a few things. InuYasha would scoff softly and turn his back to them. Naraku was defeated and the jewel was whole and placed back in Midoriko's cave, to be protected by spell that Miroku had placed. Kagome was thinking of leaving the Feudal Era so InuYasha could spend the rest of his life in eternity with Kikyou. But the Hanyous' mind had changed a bit. He was a little more open. Kikyou, the woman Kagome was reincarnation of had passed back into the Netherworld, after trying to kill off InuYasha, but the stubborn Half-Breed had opened his heart to Kagome. His past settled. He planned on having Kagome as his only love. InuYasha walked over to Kagome after getting sat a few times thanks to the enchanted beads around his neck.

A thunderstorm had suddenly come up. Miroku thought it would be best for them to go into a cave to shelter. Shippo would taunt InuYasha and make him slam his fist into the young Youkai's' skull… Thankfully... Kagome was preoccupied with cooking the meal. InuYasha would sit at the entrance of the cave, unknowing to them... someone was watching the little group of Demon Slayers. They were famous and well wanted for help. They would be hired to kill any Youkai that tended to bother humans. InuYasha was now very strong he rivalled Lord Sesshomaru easily. InuYasha's ears would perk up at any noise, but it was usually a bird or something. His eyes had slid closed as the others started to eat. Strangely InuYasha wasn't hungry. But his body demanded that he ate something. He looked as Kagome came with a bowl of his favourite food: Ramen. With the Hanyous usual scoff and gruff thanks, InuYasha wolfed down his food. His ears were back as he felt a little sleepier then usual. He placed the bowl down and started to drift off. The others went to the back of the shallow cave and too fell asleep… A strange spell had started to drift into the cave… targeting InuYasha's senses. His nose failed him, as he couldn't detect the dangers that lie ahead. Demons secretly gathered around and kidnapped the famous Hanyou. The guffawed and looked at him as he lies asleep. One of the leaders took out a tainted knife with the sap of a toxic tree, it would kill Hanyous no matter how strong they were and it was nearly undetectable. The leader moved to slice InuYasha's throat. The Hanyou just happened to wake up when the blade sliced his throat... spilling his precious blood onto the grass. Kilala mewled softly and got Sango up. The fell Youkai placed InuYasha's corpse, now cold face up and facing the stars… The Tetsusaiga, mourning the loss of its owner shocked the demons that got too close.

Sango woke when the mist cleared and the sun rose again. She gasped and wakes everyone up. Kagome sobs softly and cradles the now dead Half-Demon in her lap. Miroku performed a proper prayer. They were only 34 minutes away from Kaede's village. Kilala transformed into her big form and carried InuYasha on her back. Kagome covered the Hanyous form with a blanket to keep the crows from eating him. Her muffled sobs wracked her form. Shippo too was crying, but into Mirokus' shoulder. The Demon Slayer sobbed softly as they told Kaede that InuYasha had died. Kagome rubbed her growing belly… She had become pregnant with the Hanyous' child. Now fatherless, Kagome would raise the child alone. Kaede prepared for InuYasha's funeral... He would be given a heroes burial. It was unexpected that the Hanyou who did the final blow to Naraku would die so soon. The group slept. Sobbed and told stories of the one named InuYasha. Old facts and new facts were shared about the beloved hero. The group slept after eating again... later in the night. The body was placed on a platform to be cremated at sunrise, InuYasha's favourite time of day. The sun would come up on the night of the New Moon when the beloved Hanyou would be cremated... and a grave erected beside Kikyou's grave. Kagome could barely sleep that night... InuYasha's voice haunted her every dream... he truly loved her.


End file.
